This invention relates to a system for generating alternating current (AC) electrical energy from direct current (DC) electrical energy produced by a solar panel. In recent years the demand for all forms of energy has literally sky-rocketed. The construction of hydroelectrical facilities, the development of fossil fuel resources and nuclear generators has continued at a rather rapid rate but it becomes increasingly evident for a number of reasons that these efforts are inadequate to keep pace with the demands of the growing population.
One of the concerns of one of these sources is the environment concerns. However, there is one source of energy for which there are really no serious environmental concerns which is very abundant and that is solar energy.
In climates where there is an abundance of sunshine throughout the year, there is a growing interest in the harnessing of solar energy. Homeowners and industrial operations are recognizing the potential value of having their own independent power sources which are not subject to interruption. Many homeowners in the southwestern part of the United States are using various type solar devices to tape this source. Some are merely devices which are thermal in nature and merely rely upon the heat from the sun to heat water or heat the home or do other tasks. There is a growing industry which develops solar panels which generates DC electrical energy direct. However, the DC energy needs to be converted to AC energy for most home uses. This present invention describes a novel and efficient way of making this conversion.